


The First Crack

by TheDarkOne121



Series: Trucy's Awakening [1]
Category: Persona 5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Suffers, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Frozen 2 (2019), Post-Canon, Post-Gyakuten Saiban 5 | Dual Destinies, Post-Gyakuten Saiban 6 | Spirit of Justice, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, She's going to suffer in this series, Showcase of Sorrow AU, Trucy cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne121/pseuds/TheDarkOne121
Summary: Don’t get her wrong, she likes Shibuya; so many different sights, gaining some new friends, and the new crazy world was not bad once you get past all the danger and weird versions of real people trying to kill you.Okay, that sounded bad if she puts it like that.Ah-ah-oh-oh…The groan escapes her lips before she could stop it as she buries her face into her arms, the melody in her head ringing in her ears slowly began to give her a headache.(A Persona 5/Ace Attorney crossover with Trucy encountering a strange Shadow on her second visit to the Metaverse.)
Series: Trucy's Awakening [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576906
Kudos: 23





	The First Crack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Magician's Life Will Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711043) by [HaloRocks1214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloRocks1214/pseuds/HaloRocks1214). 



> Thank HaloRocks1214 for this idea running around my head.
> 
> Honestly, I have thought of what Trucy as a Phantom Thief would be like. Her Shadow, on the other hand, was another story entirely. I haven't thought of what her Shadow could be like, what her palace was like, or what her shadow could be. Even though Trucy's distorted desire was obvious, I didn't know what to do for her Shadow.
> 
> Then Frozen II came out and inspiration just hit me like a truck. 
> 
> Expect some elements of Frozen II to be incorporated into this series. If anyone reading this has watched Frozen II, please don't point out the references for those who haven't watched it. Just enjoy the journey Trucy is going to make within this series.

_Ah-ah-oh-oh…_

_Ah-ah-oh-oh…_

_Ah-ah-oh-oh…_

It was official. There’s no way she’s going to sleep. Not with that stupid ringing in her ear.

Trucy Wright sat up from where she laid previously in the hotel’s bedroom rather abruptly. To her right, Daddy laid in his own bed, sleeping away like nothing was wrong. Of course, nothing was wrong, to his knowledge. He didn’t know about the mean Prosecutor - who was so much like Kristoph Gavin, what the heck?! - blackmailing her to convince him to drop the case. She made sure of that.

Even though it tore her up inside.

_Ah-ah-oh-oh…_

Oh, let’s not forget about that stupid siren singing in her head ever since she came into that weird world.

Tossing the cover aside, Trucy put on her slippers, went over to the desk to pick up her phone, and heads over to the door with the stealth of a fox. Thank goodness that Daddy didn’t have hearing like Athena’s otherwise she would’ve been in trouble. With one last look at her Daddy over her shoulder, still sleeping peacefully and unaware of what’s going on, Trucy opens the door and closes it softly behind her.

_Ah-ah-oh-oh…_

Trucy sighs as she leans against the door, her legs were no longer able to hold her up anymore so she finds herself sliding down until she’s sitting on the floor. The feeling of the door against her back was almost comforting, in a strange way. It kept her grounded. Grounded from all the crazy she’s been experiencing ever since she arrived in Shibuya.

Don’t get her wrong, she likes Shibuya; so many different sights, gaining some new friends, and the new crazy world was not bad once you get past all the danger and weird versions of real people trying to kill you.

Okay, that sounded bad if she puts it like that.

_Ah-ah-oh-oh…_

The groan escapes her lips before she could stop it as she buries her face into her arms, the melody in her head ringing in her ears slowly began to give her a headache.

She’s been hearing a voice sing in her head ever since she accidentally traveled with her new friends to that world - “It’s called Mementos,” Makoto had said - and she didn’t know what to do about it. Morgana, that adorable kitty that somehow turned into a cartoon kitty in that world - told her to not worry about it and it’ll go away once she leaves Mementos.

It didn’t go away but she didn’t say anything to her friends. They were already dealing with that Kristoph-Gavin-copycat, they didn’t need to have this on top of their plates.

_Ah-ah-oh-oh..._

“I’m out of the room, okay?” she throws her hands down from her head out of pure frustration. “What more do you want?”

_Ah-ah-oh-oh…_

Trucy sighs for the millionth time. Of course, a singing siren in your head can’t talk back. She’s just glad she’s alone in this hallway and no one was there to look at her funny for talking to the air.

“Do you want me to go back to that world, is that it?” she asked as she stood up, her eyes trained on the open air in front of her.

_Ah-ah-oh-oh…_

“I’ll take that as a yes…” Trucy looks down at her phone, the screen already opened and the red-eyed app staring right back at her.

Another thing that she hid from her new friends; apparently, the app they used to enter Mementos was also on her phone. Bet they’ll have a field day with the number of secrets she’s been keeping from them after they explicitly told her to not mess with this stuff.

With a deep breath, Trucy pressed down on the app with her index finger.

The world around her became fuzzy. 

* * *

When Trucy opened her eyes, she was surrounded by a thick fog in this black landscape.

“Oh, come on!” she shouts into the empty space, her words echoing off of nothing. “You could’ve at least put me in a place that I recognized! Not somewhere where I feel like I’m about to be jumped by that creepy version of Prosecutor Ritchi!”

Nothing. No voice echoing in the area. Not even the familiar voice Trucy had grown accustomed to listening in her head at this point. It was like the siren just went up and vanished the moment she opened the app and traveled to this strange world once again.

This has to be someone’s cruel idea of a joke because that stupid siren decided to show itself when she first entered this world. Now she’s back like it wanted but she can’t hear it for some reason.

Daddy and Polly always did say she can be too trusting sometimes. And didn’t mythologies said to never trust a siren when they sing?

This had ‘bad idea’ written all over as big as Polly’s forehead and she knew she shouldn’t be here after receiving so many warnings about it. But that siren wouldn’t _stop_ and a part of her just knew it wanted her to come here.

What a bright idea that was.

Trucy sighs as she begins to walk forward. “Just walk, Trucy, you’ll get your answers. Eventually…”

She didn’t get her answers. Instead, she just found herself walking in a place where nothing changes; the fog was as thick as ever and that stupid siren is _still not_ singing!

Trucy could feel her patience leave her entire being. After being threatened by someone who reminds her of the man from her nightmares, hiding the said threat from Daddy, being forced into a scary new world, being told by her new friends that she can’t help solve the whole blackmailing thing with them, and having a siren sing in her head constantly finally made her snapped.

“What’s the point of me being in the middle of nowhere if you won’t _answer_ me?!” Trucy screamed into the nothing, her voice cracking as she stomped her foot on the ground, her emotions overwhelming her to the point she felt like crying out of frustration.

But she didn’t have time to do that when a huge burst of light suddenly hit her all at once. Yelping, Trucy quickly closes her eyes before she could go blind. Seconds went by and Trucy could make out blue light from behind her eyelids. Whatever this light was, it was certainly bright.

Slowly, with the utmost care, Trucy opens her eyes to see this light and finds her breath hitching out of pure awe for what was in front of her.

The blue light came from the ground, taking the form of a magical circle. A literal magical circle! There was even a pentagram right in the middle where her foot laid. Trucy could feel the excitement swimming up from her chest, her love for magic clouding the stress she was previously feeling to the point she felt it replaced with childlike wonder.

“I can’t believe this is happening…” she murmurs before breaking out into a fit of excited laughter. “I’ve finally mastered the ultimate form of magic!”

Unable to contain herself, Trucy began to run around with her arms out. A laugh of pure joy escaping her lips as she fist pumps the air out of victory for her apparent accomplishment. Wait till Daddy, Athena, and Polly see her now!

“Oh, oh, oh!” Trucy stops her running to be in the middle of the circle again, right in the position she was before. Remembering what she did right before the magical circle appeared, Trucy brought her foot up and slammed it down once again.

The circle glowed brighter than it did before upon contact. Trucy watches with wide eyes as the circle begins to float off the ground like one of her levitating-objects-tricks. She brings her right hand out, slowly, hoping to touch one of the lines. But the moment her finger made contact, the circle disappeared.

Once again, she was alone in the dark.

**_“So, you’re finally here.”_ **

Trucy couldn’t stop the shriek from escaping her lips as she swiftly turns around to face whoever spoke in the fog.

Honestly, Trucy didn’t know what she was expecting. But a person wearing a long cloak and a funky-looking mask was not one of them.

“W-Who are you?!” Trucy asked, her voice failing to keep her fear hidden before she got into a defensive stance. “I warn you! I may be small, but I can put up a fight!”

 _“_ **_Calm down,”_ ** the person, though their voice sounded warped like the Creepy Prosecutor, had their hands out in a gesture to show Trucy that they were not armed. Judging by what she can hear, this person was possibly female. **_“If I wanted to harm you, I would’ve done so by now. Besides, harming you would do absolutely nothing for me.”_ **

Well, that wasn’t so reassuring. But yeah, she wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“If you’re not here to hurt me, then why are you here?” Trucy took a few steps closer, figuring it was now safe to approach this mysterious figure. “You sound like one of those things that look like real people in this world.”

 **_“Shadows?”_ ** the person inquired with a tilt of her head.

Trucy hesitated before nodding.

 **_“Well, you’re not wrong, I am a Shadow.”_ ** The person - err, Shadow - confirmed.

“So, since you’re a shadow, is there a reason why you’re here?” Trucy asked as she eyed the figure before her. Now she was closer, she could see the mask the Shadow was wearing looked like a black sheep and made for a masquerade ball. Then there’s the black cloak with a hood that covers her entire body from view, Trucy couldn’t even tell what her feet looked like due to the fog in the area.

 **_“Waiting for you, to put it lightly,”_ ** the Shadow said, moving her body to side but kept her head facing towards Trucy. **_“It took you such a long time to get here I was beginning to think you were never going to come.”_ **

“Waiting for me?” Trucy echoed. “Then does mean you _wanted_ me to come back to this world?”

**_“Of course I did, it would’ve been an inconvenience for me if you didn’t.”_ **

Okay, Daddy always did say to look for clues when you’re in a tough situation. Just think of this like being on a case with Polly and everything will fall into this place. The first thing to check off on the mental list is the reason why she’s here in the first place is because of a siren constantly singing in her head. But that disappeared when she entered Mementos and she was left with nothing but silence.

Now she’s talking to a Shadow who said they were waiting for her. The only logical conclusion Trucy could make from that is-

“Are you the one who’s been singing in my head?” she asked, trying to make eye contact with the Shadow but the mask left no indication if she was looking at her or not.

 **_“You mean the Siren, correct?”_ ** the Shadow asked back doing that creepy head tilt again.

Wow, they both had the same nickname in mind. Go figure.

“Yeah, that!” Trucy points her finger out. “Are you the Siren that wanted me to come here?”

The Shadow shook her head. **_“Sorry, but the Siren and I are two different people. It’s just coincidental that the Siren happened to bring you here while I wait for you.”_ **

Well, there goes that theory. But when the Shadow said the whole situation was just “coincidental” for her, Trucy didn’t believe her. While she may not have Polly’s bracelet, Trucy could tell the Shadow was hiding something with the way she moved her to look off to the side slightly.

 **_“You’re using your perceiving powers on me, are you not?”_ ** Trucy reels back and nearly scream out of shock.

How did she know about that?!

 **_“It’s an interesting power you and Apollo Justice share,”_ ** the Shadow continues like Trucy’s reaction meant nothing. **_“To be able to perceive one’s habit when they become tense, unsure of what they say can hide the truth, one could call you both walking lie detectors.”_ **

Alright, that made Trucy chuckle a little. “Yeah, Daddy and I usually say that sometimes. Mostly when we want to tease Polly.”

 **_“Yet, don’t you find it odd?”_ ** Trucy perks up when the Shadow begins to walk forward. **_“That power you possessed is something you share with your mother and your grandfather, a power that your grandfather made sure to hide from the public eye. How did someone like Apollo happen to have this ability?”_ **

The Shadow had walked past her by this point but Trucy found herself not turning around to keep an eye on her but to focus on her question instead. Thinking about it, it was kind of odd that Apollo had the same ability as she did. Not to mention it looked like his power was greater than hers, she just knows when people are tense. Guess that’s another thing to add to how Apollo is better at certain things than her list.

“Well, yeah, it’s weird,” Trucy agrees as she turns to face the Shadow, now standing with her back facing the magician. “But that’s how Polly is! He’s goofy and weird, that’s the Wright Anything Agency moto!” she flashes the Shadow a smile even though she couldn’t see it.

The Shadow chuckles.

Trucy finds herself freezing from hearing it. The smile she had on her face slowly fell. There was something not right about that chuckle. Sure, the whole warping voice thing was freaky by itself but it wasn’t like Prosecutor Ritchi’s. Ritchi’s was full of malice. This shadow’s voice wasn’t.

Until now.

 **_“How long are you going to keep that pitiful smile on your face, Trucy Wright?”_ ** the Shadow turns around so Trucy could see her masked face but she could imagine that the Shadow was grinning wildly underneath it. **_“That pathetic smile you always hide behind whenever you want to hide your hurt. Be honest, the fact your ability is useless compared to Apollo’s just tears you up inside, doesn’t it?”_ **

Trucy spoke, her words slow and hesitant from the sudden hostility. “W-Well, yeah, but it doesn’t really bother me-”

 **_“Enough with the excuses!”_ ** Trucy flinches from the shout. **_“Admit it; Apollo Justice doesn’t need you for his cases. You’re just somebody he sought to take care of when you and your father tricked him into joining your Agency. He doesn’t need you anymore and the fact he left you to Aura Blackquill just proves it!”_ **

_CRACK!_

It was like a glass had shattered within the deep spaces of her mind. Images began to surge forward and Trucy could do nothing about it as they filled her head with thoughts that she tried so hard to bury within.

Robots with those awful smiles circling around her, Junie screaming in fear - just smile, just smile - as more robots grew closer, that woman’s horrible sneer - just smile, just smile - Daddy screaming for her, the fear eating away at her as she tried to keep everyone happy - just smile, just smile - feeling the relief of seeing Polly again before it became fear of seeing Kristoph’s ghost replacing him - just smile, just smile - why was he accusing Athena - just smile, just smile - he’s letting the trial go on - just smile, just smile - he knows she’s captured, right - just smile, just smile - he’s leaving her alone with this horrible woman - just smile, just smile - _why is leaving her alone like Daddy and Mommy?!_

Trucy lets out a scream.

She didn’t know when she fell to her knees or when she began to pull at her hair but she did know she was crying. Crying these ugly tears and having these ugly sobs escape her throat before she could stop them. They were horrible. Probably as horrible as how she felt when she was in that situation. Just looking at Apollo with that smug smile on his face, his head held up with arms crossed in front of his chest. For a moment, Apollo wasn’t the one standing there on the witness stand but it was Kristoph Gavin.

Trucy could still hear his horrible laugh sometimes.

 **_“Ah, there it is,”_ ** remembering that she wasn’t alone, Trucy snaps her head up to see the Shadow, now standing in front of her and looking down at her. **_“That’s the look I wanted to see since I first saw you here. Doesn’t it feel good to let all of that out?”_ **

Trucy tried to make sense of her words but she couldn’t stop crying. Did the Shadow want her to be like this? Why? What did she ever do to her?

_Ah-ah-oh-oh…_

Trucy perks up. That voice…

 **_“Sounds like the Siren thinks you’re getting there,”_ ** Trucy looks back at the Shadow to find her looking off into the distance. **_“Of course, some parts of your mask still remain even after that little crack. Guess you still have a ways to go before you can meet the Siren.”_ **

“T-The Siren…?” Trucy sniffs. “You mean the voice that was singing in my head?”

But the Shadow didn’t acknowledge her words. **_“May we meet again, Trucy Wright, if you were to transverse the Cognitive World once more.”_ **

Trucy didn’t have time to react when the Shadow began to walk away, leaving her on her knees as the fog that was surrounding them began to move. As if it was following after the mysterious cognitive girl that made her like this.

“W-Wait!” Trucy scrambled to her feet and ran after her. “Who are you?!”

_Ah-ah-oh-oh…_

“What did you do to me?!”

Even if the Shadow was walking and she was running, it felt like Trucy wasn’t getting anywhere close to catching up. The fog slowly began to cover the Shadow from view, prompting Trucy to run faster.

_Ah-ah-oh-oh…_

The fog was getting denser, the Shadow was barely in view anymore. Trucy’s legs were beginning to feel sore.

_Ah-ah-oh-oh…_

The Shadow was gone. Covered up by the fog. Or what once the fog. Now, it looked like waves. Big, rampaging waves where each one tried to overpower the other. Small bits of water flew off from the impact and the amount that fell instantly told her just how dangerous these waves are.

And they were coming right for her.

Trucy instantly stops moving but she couldn’t turn and run away again. The waves were moving too fast for her to escape. So, she did the only thing she could do; putting her arms out in front of her and taking a deep breath.

The waves overtook her before she could close her eyes.

_Ah-ah-oh-oh…_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open as she gasped for air.

At first, Trucy expected to be submerged underwater, the light being so close yet so far away with her body feeling lifeless from floating. But judging from the deep breathes she was able to make and the feeling of a mattress on her back, Trucy can confirm that she was not underwater nor was she in the Metaverse anymore.

No, she was in the hotel room with Daddy still sleeping away in his own bed. Like she never got up and left in the first place.

_Ah-ah-oh-oh..._

**Author's Note:**

> I think a lot of you can tell that I don't like Aura Blackquill XD
> 
> While I can understand that she trying to protect Simon, she is far from a good person; her abuse to Clonco is very similar to child abuse, she became jealous of Athena for Metis loving her more even though she is her FREAKING daughter, and she kidnapped innocent people, including Trucy and was planning on disappearing with them if you were to get a Bad Ending in Dual Destinies.
> 
> But you know what really grinds my gears regarding her? Apollo was willing to let a trial that could change the outcome of Trucy's life continue, depending on whatever or not Athena was found guilty of Clay Terran's murder. What?! I'm sorry, but if I was Trucy, I would've been traumatized by my love one risking my life for their own objectives and risk leaving me to die by a clearly psychotic woman.
> 
> So, yeah... When I say Trucy is going to suffer, she is going to suffer.


End file.
